Unfaithful
by BloodyDevil239
Summary: Es geht um die Gedanken eines Mädchens welche ihren Freund betrügt und damit selbst nicht klarkommt. Ein wenig traurig aber eigentlich nicht so arg Drama kein CaraDeath Oneshot


**Inhalt:** Es geht um die Gedanken eines Mädchens welche ihren Freund betrügt und damit selbst nicht so wirklich zurecht kommt.

**Disclaimer: **Die Charaktere von HP gehören alle J.K Rowling, ich borge sie mir nur kurz.

Das Lied gehört Rihanna.

**Info: **Die Person um die es sich dreht ist Hermine. Ansonsten sind die Personen nicht so direkt erwähnt das heißt ihr könnt eigentlich selbst entscheiden wen ihr in den Rollen sehen wollt. Ich hatte dabei Hermine und Ron als Paar (obwohl ich sonst eigentlich kein so großer Fan der beiden bin) im Kopf und irgendeinen Slytherin als „den anderen". Das Lied ist von Rihanna und heißt Unfaithful. Eigentlich nicht so die Musik die ich höre aber nachdem ich an einem Nachmittag das Video gesehen habe musste ich einfach was dazu schreiben. Ich denke teils ist Hermine aber ziemlich OOC geworden.

Die Story ist innerhalb von knapp 1 ½ Stunden geschrieben worden und nicht Beta gelesen kann also evtl sein das ich in nächster Zeit noch was ändere. Sollte auch noch jemand lust haben die Story nachträglich beta zu lesen, bitte melden! Mit aller wahrscheinlichkeit wird es keine Fortsetzung geben.

Und nun viel Spaß.

Eure B.D

_Unfaithful_

_Story of my life  
Searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me   
Sorrow in my soul  
Cause it seems that wrong  
Really loves my company  
_

Seit Jahren nun lebe ich schon in diesem Schloss, gehe auf dieses Internat. Ich bin dafür bekannt alles richtig zu machen, keine Fehler zu tun, klug zu sein und auf alles eine Antwort zu haben. Ich hätte gut nach Ravenclaw gepasst, doch dort hat mich der Sprechende Hut nicht hingeschickt. Eine Gryffindor bin ich geworden, mutig und stark sind die Eigenschaften dieses Hauses. Trotzdem gehöre ich hier wirklich hin?

_He's more than a man  
And this is more than love  
The reason that the sky is blue  
The clouds are rolling in  
Because I'm gone again  
And to him I just can't be true_

Wir sind nun schon seit fas zwei Jahren zusammen, nun ist unser Abschlussjahr. Ich weiß noch nicht genau was ich dann tun werde. Ich hatte in letzter zeit andere Dinge worüber ich mir Gedanken machen musste. Aber ich habe es mir doch selber zu zuschreiben.

_Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful_

_And it kills him inside _

_To know that I am happy with some other guy_

_I can see him dying _

Seit ein paar Wochen treffe ich mich nun mit _ihm, _mit einem anderen. Es können aber auch schon Monate sein, vielleicht sogar schon ein halbes Jahr... es scheint mir als hätte ich seither jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren.

Doch er weiß es, ich sehe es jedes Mal aufs Neue in seinen Augen.

Der Schmerz der sich in ihnen spiegelt, dass mir ein anderer das gibt was er mir geben möchte. Das ich glücklich bin, wenn auch nur für ein paar Stunden, aber er weiß nicht dass ich das alles nicht mehr tun möchte.

_I don't wanna do this any more_

_I don't wanna be the reason why_

_Everytime I walk out that door _

_I see him die a little more inside_

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore _

_I don't wanna take away his life _

_I don't wanna be _

_A murderer _

Das ich nicht der Grund dafür sein möchte, dass es ihm schlecht geht denn ich weiß, dass es nicht richtig ist was ich hier tue, doch ich tue es immer wieder. Irgendwann wird es ihn umbringen und das will ich nicht, ich will ihn nicht mehr verletzten, will nicht dass er stirbt. Ich will keine Mörderin sein.

_I feel it in the air  
As I'm doing my hair  
Preparing for another day  
A kiss up on my cheek  
He's here reluctantly  
As if I'm gonna be out late  
I say I won't be long  
Just hanging with the girls  
A liar didn't have to tell  
Because we both know  
Where I'm about to go  
And we know it very well  
_

Die Bibliothek. Sie ist meine fast tägliche Ausrede. Ich bin eine gute Schülerin und lerne viel. Es ist nicht aufgefallen, am Anfang. Ich weiß nicht wann es anfing, dass er nur gepeinigt die Augen schloss und mich nur widerwillig gehen ließ wenn ich mich verabschiedete um zu... lernen.

Ich weiß auch nicht wie er es gemerkt hat und ob er weiß wer der Andere ist.

Ich weiß nur dass er es weiß.

_An I know that he knows I'm unfaithful_

_And it kills him inside _

_To know that I am happy with some other guy_

_I can see him dying _

Er lässt sich fast nichts mehr anmerken, wie kann er es einfach so akzeptieren? Nicht einmal ich kann es!

Es ist meine Dummheit, mein Fehler den er hier ertragen muss und das ertrage ich nicht länger! Ich will das nicht mehr tun und dennoch kann ich nicht aufhören.

_I don't wanna do this any more_

_I don't wanna be the reason why_

_Everytime I walk out that door _

_I see him die a little more inside_

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore _

_I don't wanna take away his life _

_I don't wanna be _

_A murderer_

Ich will ihn nicht mehr verletzten, will nicht dafür verantwortlich sein wenn es ihn tötet.

Ist das Egoismus oder Liebe?

_Our love_

_His trust  
I might as well take a gun and put it to his head  
Get it over with  
I don't wanna do this _

_Anymore _

Wir haben uns von Anfang an vertraut. Darauf hat sich unsere Beziehung aufgebaut, warum erträgt er das nun so stumm? Warum setzt er mich nicht die Pistole auf die Brust und zwingt mich zu entscheiden, warum verlässt er mich nicht einfach. Liebt er mich so sehr!

_An I know that he knows I'm unfaithful_

_And it kills him inside _

_To know that I am happy with some other guy_

_I can see him dying _

Er weiß es und es wird ihn umbringen. Ich habe sein Vertrauen ausgenutzt, nein so jemanden verdiene ich nicht. Warum beende ich es nicht?

_I don't wanna do this any more_

_I don't wanna be the reason why_

_Everytime I walk out that door_

_I see him die a little more inside_

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore _

_I don't wanna take away his life _

_I don't wanna be _

_A murderer_

Ich will dies alles nicht mehr tun, ich will nicht mehr der Grund sein für sein Leiden,

will ihn nicht mehr verletzten, will ihn nicht umbringen...

Ich erreiche die letzten Stufen des Nordturmes. Eine wunderschöne Aussicht hat man von hier aus, der beste platz um nachzudenken. Denn wenn ich nicht will dass er daran stirbt... dann wird das vielleicht wirklich mich umbringen vielleicht ist es aber auch meine Sache ihm die Pistole auf die Brust zu setzten und es zu beenden. Zumindest ist es mein Fehler den es hier gilt wieder gut zumachen, nur weiß ich noch nicht wie.

So ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Würde mich über ein paar Reviews ob es euch gefallen hat oder auch Morddrohungen falls ihr es so miserabel fandet.

bussi B.D


End file.
